


奇美拉

by Saltyquinto (MMhunter_hawkeye)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Other, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMhunter_hawkeye/pseuds/Saltyquinto
Summary: 童话故事。魔改设定。套娃式角色拉郎。
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Beast (Beauty and the Beast)





	奇美拉

很久以前，在非常非常遥远的某个地方，有一座城堡，人们说那里没有人居住。某个下着大雨的晚上，有人敲响了城堡的大门。

城堡里一下子变得异常吵闹。一个巨大的身影从长梯上一步一步地走了下来，向大门走去。门外的人等了许久，终于等到了一个开门的人。或者说，一个野兽。一见到来人，这个直立行走、长着犄角、浑身覆着毛皮的野兽就嗤了一声。眼前的青年穿着单薄的异域服饰，被雨水浇得湿透，下摆沾满了溅起的泥浆，手中紧紧抱着一个和他的衣物一样金光闪闪、雕刻着花纹的板子。青年比他矮上不少，只能睁大眼睛向上看去。

您好，先生。他语气诚恳。您能收留我在这里过夜吗？我在找我的父母。有人说他们就在这一带，但今晚的雨实在是太大了。您能允许我在这里留宿一晚上吗？

野兽又嗤笑一声。

弱不禁风的小东西，进来吧。反正这个城堡已经够乱的了。

青年走进城堡，才发现里面的许多摆设都活了。墙上的动物头们交头接耳，画框里的衣着华丽的肖像正好奇地四下张望，连花瓶上的纹饰也是一派生气勃勃的景象，野兽却好像对着一切都漠不关心，甚至没多和青年说一句话，只是回过身，自顾自地在壁炉前打磨着一柄长剑。青年看着他的背影，小声发问。

您这是要做什么？

我要为我的主人除尽世间的不公与邪恶，夺取真理。

您是骑士？

正是。

那这座城堡呢？

这是主人的城堡，我是此地的守护者。野兽说着，便用打磨得极其锋利的剑刃指向青年。如今主人远行，我便是这里的最高统帅。胆敢有半点邪念，我一定要你尝尝这长剑的厉害。

青年有些惊讶，但并没有多言语。

时间一点点流逝，雨渐渐止住了。破晓的时刻将近。野兽蓦地站起身，提着长剑，向大门走去。原本抱着倚在沙发上假寐的青年也连忙爬起来，一路小跑到野兽面前，拦住了他的去路。

您要去哪里？

野兽稍稍弯下身，凑近前去，压低了声音。

走开，小鬼！不要妨碍我夺取真理的使命！

您不能到外面去，绝对不行！

青年一改先前有些气弱的印象，高声说道。野兽又一次用剑对准了他。青年后退两步，用身躯抵住了大门。愤怒的野兽要冲上去将他撕碎，却一下子失去了意识。等他再次醒来，面前依然是那个挡住了大门的青年，耳边依然是喧闹的噪声，只是青年的脸色更加灰败，原本带着淡粉的嘴唇也苍白起来。野兽的记忆一片混乱。

怎么回事……你对我做了什么……

青年目光黯淡。

对不起……我又浪费了一夜的时间……

野兽不由分说，拨开拦路的青年，冲到城堡门外。地上已经没有一点积水，而天边最后一点日光也即将消逝。

如果现在是日出时刻，您就会被烧成灰烬。

青年的声音从他的背后传来。转过身的野兽一手擒住了青年的脖颈。

……该死的巫师！是你把诅咒带到这座城堡来的吗？！

青年挣扎着举起手上的金板子，又像是突然被抽去了全身的气力，一动不动，碑刻也从他的手中滑落了。整个城堡静止了一瞬，连野兽自己也失了神。他放开青年，拾起了碑刻，这才注意到它已经不再闪烁光芒，而是显出一片锈蚀的痕迹。

我不是巫师……但这块碑刻确实带有魔法，能赋予物体生命。

我是人类！

野兽再次被激怒了。虚弱的青年只是用一种欲言又止的眼神看着他。野兽跌跌撞撞地冲向吵闹的会客厅，挤过各种各样古怪的生命体，拾级而上。他回到了自己第一次醒来的房间。他原本以为那是自己的居住的地方，而今点起灯火，才发现自己原本站在一个展示台之上，展示台的标签上写着：

兰斯洛特，合成兽骑士，由……制造，18xx年

他转头去看远处梳妆台的镜子。那里映出了一头鬃毛蓬乱、獠牙尖利的野兽。他冲上前去，一掌将镜子击碎。刺入他前爪的碎片虽然带来了钻心的疼痛，却没有流出一滴鲜血。青年带着碑刻追了过来，看到的是正在笨拙地尝试用爪子取出玻璃碎片的野兽。他上前去握住了他的爪子。野兽没有拒绝。

青年察觉到野兽的失魂落魄，于是打开了话匣子，一边替他清理玻璃碎片，一边讲起自己的身世。他说自己来自遥远的南方，一片由太阳之神统治的土地，他和他的先祖们都是神的子嗣。他幼时便从父亲手中继承了那片辽阔的疆域，但他是一位早逝的君主，父母为他留下这个拥有法力的黄金碑刻，他才得以在夜间复活。后来王国没落，他的棺椁连同碑刻在机缘巧合之下被送出国境，于是他只能带着碑刻四处流浪。然而正如野兽所见，碑刻的魔力正在减弱。他必须找到自己的父母，将他们唤醒，问出有关碑刻的真相。

青年说完，两人又陷入了沉默。楼下的舞会依旧热闹非常。

对不起。

青年突然说。野兽也怔了怔，稍稍抬起眼看他。

如果我没有到这里来，您也不必经历这样的痛苦了。

野兽立即收回了已经处理好伤口的前爪。

不，是我冒昧在先！陛下又何出此言？

青年也一愣。

……您不必这么称呼。我的疆土早已经不复存在了。

野兽头脑一热。

而您却仍然将我视作骑士，即使我是个被人类制造出来的四不像！

因为您确实是一位骑士。青年咬着下唇，微微一笑，眼睛在灯火下闪闪发亮。而我一旦带着碑刻离开，您和这里的一切就会失去生命力。这样对您，对他们来说都太残忍了。

看着垂下双眼的青年，野兽叹了一口气。

您存在过，您活过，陛下！但我们不是。这本不该是我们享有的东西。我愿意护卫您去见先王先后，但我不能置主人的宅邸不顾。

青年轻声道了谢。

我想我该出发了。

您这就要走了吗？

我要尽快找到父亲和母亲，修好碑刻……请不必担心，魔法足够保证你们无事度过今夜。

野兽张了张口，想要再说些什么，还是没有说下去。青年却突然急切地握住了他的另一只前爪。

我会带着碑刻回来的，一定会。可能会在路上耗费一些时日，但我一定会回来。您是有心的，请您绝不要否定这一点……就算我在路途中不幸遭难——当然我会尽力避免——您也不要绝望，因为您存在过。就像我一样。存在的意义是不以时间长短为计的。

说完了话的青年松开了野兽的前爪，慢慢下楼去了。

等到野兽再次醒来时，四周比之前更吵闹了，面前所见的却不是那个青年，而是另一个肤色更白，年龄更长的男人。男人显然被他吓了一跳，手里那块金光闪闪的板子险些掉在了地上。野兽凑近前去，只消一眼就认出那是青年的碑刻。男人吓得不敢动弹，嘴里发出一种他完全听不懂的声音，听着倒有几分像是人类的语言。于是他眼睛一眯，问：

你手上拿的是什么？

男人呆若木鸡，好像也听不懂他的话。野兽重复了一遍他的问题，男人的神情从惊恐变成了疑惑。他犹豫了一会，说了一句古怪的话，听得野兽似懂非懂。男人反复叨念了好几遍，野兽才勉强听出来他说的是“我不会说法兰西语”。

我说法兰西语？

野兽指了指自己。男人猛地点了好几下头，又想突然想起什么，一手夹起碑刻，空出另一只手在他身上摸索起来，最后从他的身后掏出一块比碑刻小得多的黑色板子。野兽好奇地盯着他把那个板子点亮，然后用手指在平面上飞快地敲击了好一阵，然后举起了板子。

我叫拉里。

一个女人的声音从那个板子里传出来，用的正是野兽熟悉的语言，而上面的其中一行文字也是他能读懂的。男人又点了一下那个板子，同样的话又重复了一次。他脸上带着紧张的笑容，指了指自己，说“拉里”。

我是合成兽骑士，我说法兰西语，我也能看懂那些文字。

出乎野兽意料的是，神奇的板子上出现了他刚刚说过的话，还有另一行他看不懂的文字。他猜想那大概就是面前的男人使用的语言。

很高兴认识你！我是这个博物馆的管理员，我能叫你奇美拉吗？

叫拉里的男人似乎意识了到他没有攻击意愿，稍稍放松下来，向他问好，而野兽这才注意到他已经不在原先的城堡里了。这里看起来像是另一座城堡的厅堂，有着同样高挑的穹顶，却涂着白色的涂料，在灯下如同白昼一般明亮。按照拉里所说，这里是收藏像他这样的收藏品的地方。他环顾了四周，注意力又回到了那个碑刻上。

感谢您的好意，可是您认识这个碑刻的主人吗？

野兽伸出一趾，指向碑刻的方向。拉里低头看了看那个碑刻，脱口而出。

你见过这个刻写板？

借着那个神奇的小板子，野兽向拉里解释了来龙去脉。

哇哦……你见过阿卡门拉本人？！

看着拉里惊讶的样子，野兽反而有些摸不着头脑。

阿卡门拉？

就是你说的那个国王——他们叫“法老”——这个刻写板的主人！现有的资料里根本找不到他的信息，没人知道他到底被葬在哪里……等等。

拉里突然低下头。野兽也循着他的视线看过去。二人的身边除了那块合成兽骑士的底座，还立了一个牌子。拉里把上面的字读了出来。

18xx年发现于法国xx省xx地区的一座城堡……你是从法国来的，这就说得通了……那阿卡门拉的棺椁可能还在法国？

我们现在在哪里？这里离法国有多远？

拉里看着急切的野兽，惊叹了一声。

嘿，先别着急，这里和法国隔了一整片大海呢。何况已经过去两百年了，我们也没有把握阿卡门拉一定就在那里。

这个数字让野兽焦灼不已。他无法想象自己从诞生至今人类已经经历了数代，而一切都仿佛只是昨天。他不知道他的国王有什么经历，为什么与他的碑刻分离，而碑刻看起来毫发无损。他见到他的父母了吗？还是他找到了其他办法修复了碑刻？他有太多问题想问，但他知道拉里和他一样没有答案。

正在这时，那个小板子突然发出了音乐声。拉里在上面划了一下，把它放在耳旁，走到一边，突然跟什么人说起话来。野兽只能听到他一开始语调平缓，说了几句之后往他这边瞥了一眼，然后声调突然高了起来，语速也明显加快，最后移开了那个板子。他带着跃跃欲试的笑容，举着那个板子对野兽说：

好了，奇美拉，我有办法了。我们先去见个人。

尼克比野兽见到的阿卡门拉的年纪还要小一些，带着一股少年强作高深的气质。野兽看看他，又看看拉里，在心底暗暗感叹生命创造生命的神奇。父子两的交流不算太愉快，所幸尼克对他的事很感兴趣，更难得的是，他不仅能说一些法兰西语，还懂得不少关于那个古老王国——埃及的事。

野兽又在他那里见到了新的神奇工具。那是放在博物馆每个小房间里的东西，只消在一块有字母的板子上敲敲打打，就能写出这个世界上大部分的语言，当然也包括法兰西语，甚至是阿卡门拉使用的那种图画般的古老文字。野兽心里油然而生一股敬意，在少年身边半蹲伏着，盯着那个一面幽幽发着白光的大箱子——尼克叫它“电脑”。尼克还向他演示了如何用生成的文字捕捉那些知识，试图向他解释这些知识的来源。但知识以肉眼不可见的方式筛选、存储和传输于他而言就是一种魔法，尼克也就不再继续说些什么“技术”之类的话了，只是教他怎样用趾爪敲那块板子，“键盘”，来写字。

野兽进步神速。他很快习惯了每夜醒来蜷缩在电脑前敲打键盘的日子。所幸埃及的历史有许多都以他的语言或者尼克和拉里的语言记叙，他很快便有了计策。

我想我应当带着这个碑刻去拜访木乃伊们！或许他们中有人认识我王。

尼克兴冲冲地替他筛选了当地与碑刻年代相近的木乃伊馆藏列表，整理出一份清单。拉里陪着他去了各处，奈何语言不通，就算他们举起碑刻，说出阿卡门拉的名字，也没有得到正面的回应。

正在大家都心灰意冷的时候，博物馆正巧安排了展品交换，野兽也有幸被选中送往那个国家的博物馆。拉里于是保护着碑刻，让他在那里试试运气。那里有许多木乃伊，却只有一位法老和他的王后认出了这个碑刻。野兽急切地吐出他仅有的几个词：“你们”“看”“阿卡门拉”，而他们只是叹息、摇头。

可情况逐渐恶化起来。这个博物馆的规模远比之前的要大，每天他都疲于奔命维护秩序，但最让他感到恐惧的是，碑刻竟然又开始出现锈蚀的情况。他不顾礼仪，几乎立刻冲到了法老的寝宫。他跪在地上，呈上那个碑刻，还是王后先开了口。她声音颤抖地说了一句“孔苏”，又说了“月亮”，指了指头顶。他回想起了拉里他们的信息“以孔苏之名”，于是跌跌撞撞地找到了一处向外的空地。

就在他险些失去意识的瞬间，月光落了下来。

他活了过来，碑刻也恢复如初。但他心中有一部分却渐渐地枯萎了。他拒绝再想下去。

他只知道自己会永远寻找他的国王，因他赐予自己永恒的生命，直到一切毁灭。

而他不知道的是，这个碑刻在距离那个消失的古老王国万里之外的地方，在某个同样的月夜闪耀着同样的光芒。落在碑刻上那些深黑古朽的尘埃，曾经是年轻的血肉、夺目的华服，却转眼就被风吹散，仿佛从来不曾存在过。


End file.
